I Heard You
by Nee-Nee NIA
Summary: My ending of "Without a sound" Did Gage hear Sydney? Read and find out.Please Review


**Authors Note: This story takes place in "Without a Sound" right after Sydney tells Gage how she feels . I dont own "Walker Texas Ranger" or any of its Amazing Charactors. Even if you dont like the story could you please review , leave a comment on how to approve or anything you like or dislike . If your going to leave a 'mean' comment (remember im only 15) please do so in a private message. Thanks .**

**"I Heard You"**

**By: Nee-Nee Nia**

Right after Sydney left the Hospital she went straight home and went to her refrigerator and got out a glass of wine. She leaned on her counter and said to know one "I hope he didn't her me."

She finished her wine, and put it in the sink not bothering to wash it. Sydney than began to pace back and forth wondering the same "did he hear me?" Her thoughts were interupted as she heard a knock on her door. Slowly walking to her door she looked out her peep hole and to her surprise she saw her georgous partner. Wondering if she should open it or just pertend to not be home. Going with her first thought she slowly opened her door.

"Hey Gage, is everything okay?"

"Hey Syd, im fine can we talk for a while?" Gage asked.

"Gage im about to go to sleep im really tired" She said as she tried to fake a yawn.

As much as Gage wanted to go along with her act and ask her if he could sleep with her like she had said to him in the hospital all he said was "Your a bad liar Syd."

"Im not lying im really tired"

"Its 9:30 Sydney and i really need to talk to you"

"Fine come in" Sydney said as she moved aside to let Gage in the door. Sydney stomache got knots, as she thought of all the horrible things Gage could say to her. Did he really hear me? Will he want a new partner? Did he come over here to make fun of me? But more importantly if he did hear, does he feel the same way? Does he love me?

"Do you want anything to drink" Sydney said being the only words to come out as she didn't even wait for Gage to give her an answer she just walked to her kitchen and pulled out two beers form her refingerator.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sydney said as she handed the beer to Gage which he gladly took.

"Well really i wanted to talk about you...well you and me" Gage said.

Sydney chocked on her beer, as she walked to her couch with Gage right behind.

"Sydney..." Gage started

Ow my gosh this is it, did he hear me? Whats he gonna say Sydney thought as her hands were visiblely shaking.

"Syd. are you okay you look like your gona be sick"

"Is that what you came over to tell me"

"No..."

"Okay than what"

"Maybe I should come back later" Gage said

Gage was starting to get on Syds nerves. Why wont he just say it , did he hear me or not? Sydneys thoughts were on overdrive she thought she was gona pass out. But she kelp her calm.

" Gage just tell me okay, like i said im very tired" Sydney tried to speed him up so she could get him out of her house,not that she wonted him to leave she wasnt sure if she wonted him to **ever** leave, but she was tired and the suspence of him knowing what she had said to him was slowly killing her. Not that she had actually said she loved him , or anything but what she did say was her way of saying those three words.

" Well... I wanted to just ask you a question but if your really tired ill go , and come back another time" Gage said as he got up.

"Dont go..." Sydney said below a whisper. But Gage got a out a little bit of her words but wonted to make sure and said,"What?"

" Did you hear me!"Sydney screamed not being able to take this pain.

"Did i hear what you said to me while i was laying in the hospital bed"

"Well duh... did you or not"

"Yeah, Syd i did."

"And..." Sydney said not getting where this conversation was headed.

"Sydney what does mean? You like my voice, you cant wait to see me, you wish i was with you when you went to sleep, and than something about my..."

"He did come over here to make fun of me" Sydney said out loud not realizing it untill the words hit her ears .

"Sydney ...No i would never make fun of you , he said as he put his hands on her shoulders

"So you did hear me than " Sydney said " So...do u feel the same way or what?"

"Feel the same way of what Syd you realy didnt say much , do u just feel that way cause i was deaf , or are those really you feeling or do u **love** me? Gage said as he stared down as Sydneys lost face, showing no emotions.

"I dont know what to say , I mean what if i say what i feel and you dont feel the same way . What will happen to our friendship,our partnership you might not want to..."

"Want to what Syd."

"Gage i dont even know my feelings so i highly doubt you will" Sydney said.

"Okay so if you dont know ill take a guess..."He took a pause as he saw Sydney shaking, and started to breathe harder.

"Guess but you wont get it right" Sydney said even though she knew he would get it right.

"Do you love me?"Gage said, as he saw Sydney shake more vivid.

"Okay , first i never said love" Sydney tried to defend herself.

" You never said it that is right but did you want to say it?"

"Yes" Sydney said not even above a whisper.

"What?" Gage cleary heard her but just wanting to hear it again.

"Yes Gage i love you okay i said it now...now...If you want to laugh, laugh, if you want to leave, go i dont care any..."Her sentence was left unsaid as Gages gentle lips were placed on hers.

Sydney couldnt believe what was happening, what did this mean? in fact she didnt fully realize his lips were on hers unill it was over.

Gage couldnt believe he did it , he wonted to kiss her for so long but didnt have the guts to do it, until now when he took a stand fo what he wonted to do for such a long time, it was soft and gentle but mainly passionate, until he pulled awayed and say the blank stare on Sydneys face. Did he do the wrong thing?

"So do you...too"

"Didnt the kiss give it away" Gage said as he looked at the smile on Sydneys face .Sydney reached up and took his face in her hands and kissed him untill she felt him pull away and say "Yes Syd I love you too."

The End

Authors Note: I hoped you like it , please Review .Thanks for reading


End file.
